lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Beginning of the End
"The Beginning of the End" - Początek końca, to premierowy odcinek czwartego sezonu Zagubionych. Emisja nastąpiła 31 stycznia 2008 roku. Rozbitkowie czujący iż ratunek jest w zasięgu ręki, nie mają pojęcia jak zinterpretować wiadomość od Charliego. Czy ludzie na statku są tymi, za których się podają? Opis Wydarzenia aktualne Jack nawiązuje połączenie poprzez telefon satelitarny z Minkowskiego ze statku Naomi. Pozostali rozbitkowie podekscytowani nie mogą uwierzyć, że to koniec ich pobytu na wyspie. Czekają na przybycie ludzi ze statku. Jack z wyraźnym wzruszeniem mówi do Kate, że nareszcie wracają do domu. Rose mówi do Claire, że Charlie jest prawdziwym bohaterem. Wszystkim udziela się ogólna radość. thumb|200px|left|Juliet i Sawyer w obozie W tym samym czasie przywiązany do drzewa Ben mówi do stojącej koło niego Danielle żeby zabrała stąd Alex i uciekła z nią w bezpieczne miejsce nim będzie za późno. Tymczasem na plaży Juliet kopie dół na zwłoki zabitych przez nich Innych, Sawyer pije piwo, a Hurley rozmawia z Bernardem. W rozmowie zdradza, mu, że wygrał na loterii i miał 150 mln $, nie ma, a miał, bo zapewne wszyscy myślą, że zginął i podzielili już jego majątek. Zwierza się jednak, że zawsze chciał wskoczyć do wody na "bombę", Bernard zachęca go do tego. Po wyjściu z wody widzi łódź Desmonda, którą Sawyer i reszta ludzi z plaży wyciągają na brzeg. Wszyscy, a w szczególności Hurley, zdziwieni, że jest sam pytają się go: gdzie jest Charlie? Desmond wyznaje im, że Charlie nie żyje. Najgorzej wiadomość tą odebrał Hurley. Przy wieży radiowej, dzwoni telefon satelitarny, Jack odbiera go, osoba dzwoniąca przedstawia się jako George Minkowski. Stwierdza ona, że nie może namierzyć sygnału telefonu i trzeba zmienić pewne ustawienia. Minkowski prosi Jacka, aby oddał telefon Naomi. Jack kłamie rozmówcy, że poszła ona po drewno. Odwraca się wówczas i widzi, że miejsce gdzie leżały zwłoki Naomi jest puste. Zszokowany Jack podchodzi do Bena i pyta się gdzie są zwłoki, ale Ben nic nie odpowiada. Na plaży, Sawyer i Hurley kłócą się czy podzielić się z Jackiem informacją, którą przekazał im Charlie poprzez Desmonda - To nie jest łódź Penny, ponieważ sygnał z krótkofalówki mogą podsłuchać ludzie ze statku. Hurley wyrywa wówczas krótkofalówkę Sawyerowi i wrzuca ja do oceanu, zmuszając wszystkich do drogi do Jacka i pozostałych rozbitków. Tymczasem Danielle informuje Jacka, że znalazła świeże ślady krwi. Jack postanawia wyruszyć za Naomi razem z Danielle i Benem, bo jak twierdzi tylko on potrafi z nim "rozmawiać". Wówczas Kate mówi Jackowi, że znalazła inne, również świeże ślady krwi, Jack stwierdza jednak, że ranna Naomi ostatnią rzeczą jaką by teraz robiła to zmylenie pościgu za nią. Kate nie daje za wygraną, żegnając się z Jackiem zabiera mu podstępnie telefon satelitarny i podąża za Naomi po drugich śladach. Pozostali rozbitkowie wracają na plażę. thumb|200px|right|Hurley przed domem JacobaW tym samym czasie Sawyer i reszta grupy dzielą się bronią i wyruszają w stronę Jacka by poinformować go o ludziach ze statku Naomi, którzy prawdopodobnie nie są przyjacielsko nastawieni. W trakcie wędrówki Hurley ociąga się, pozostając z tyłu. Sawyer widząc, że Hurley przeżywa śmierć przyjaciela - Charliego - postanawia porozmawiać z nim, aby pomóc mu przejść przez te trudne chwile. Hurley nie chce rozmawiać, pozostaje w tyle i nagle zauważa że odłączył się od grupy, reszta jakby nagle gdzieś zniknęła. Hurley zaczyna słyszeć dziwne szepty, chodząc nerwowo po dżungli dociera do domu Jacoba. Pościg za Naomi się nie udaje. Danielle stwierdza, że ślady się kończą. Wówczas Jack zauważa, że nie ma telefonu. Wtedy Ben przyznaje się, że widział jak Kate podczas pożegnania zabrała mu telefon i z pewną ironią dodanie, że nic mu nie powiedział bo Jack by go pewno pobił. Tymczasem Kate podąża innym tropem za Naomi. Nagle dzwoni telefon, Kate nie wiedząc co zrobić odbiera go jednak. Ponownie dzwoni Minkowski zdziwiony tym razem, że słyszy znów kogoś innego. Chce rozmawiać z Naomi, rozłącza się dowiadując się, że jej nie ma. thumb|200px|left|Naomi walczy z Kate Nagle z drzewa na Kate skacze Naomi, zaczyna się walka, którą przegrywa Kate. Znów dzwoni telefon. W krótkiej rozmowie Kate z Naomi, Kate próbuje wytłumaczyć, że nie chcieli jej zabić, że bardzo chcą wydostać się z tej wyspy, a zdarzenie z Lockiem to było nieporozumienie. Naomi odbiera telefon. Na pytanie Minkowskiego, gdzie była, odpowiada, że miała wypadek, po skoku na spadochronie trafiła na gałąź, która ją mocno zraniła. Znalezieni przez nią ludzie opowiadali mu w poprzednich połączeniach, że poszła po drzewo, bo bali się, że zostaną posądzeni o zranienie jej. Minkowski przyjmuje to do wiadomości i prosi Naomi o zmianę częstotliwości w telefonie bo nie może namierzyć sygnału. Naomi zmienia ustawienia telefonu, wówczas rozmówca stwierdza, że wszystko jest w porządku i, że zaraz będą u nich. Resztkami sił Naomi mówi do Minkowskiego, żeby przekazał jej siostrze, że ją kocha. Jej głos się urywa i Naomi umiera. Tymczasem zagubiony Hurley podchodzi do domu Jacoba i zagląda przez otwarte okno. Na stole świeci się lampa, a na fotelu bujanym siedzi Christian Shephard. Nagle w oknie pojawia się jakaś twarz, przestraszony Hurley ucieka, otwierają się drzwi, Hurley zamyka oczy i powtarza sobie nic tu nie ma. Nagle pojawia się Locke, ale domu Hurley już nie widzi. Hurley i Locke rozmawiają między sobą, gdy pojawiają się Sawyer i Sayid. Locke stwierdza, że potrzebuje ich pomocy ponieważ Jack się myli w tym, że ludzie ze statku to ekipa ratownicza. Razem wyruszają do pozostałych. Zarówno grupa Hurleya jak i Jacka spotykają się przy kadłubie samolotu. Wszyscy cieszą się ze spotkania, tylko Claire jest smutna, bo nie może znaleźć Charliego. Hurley tłumaczy jej, że Charlie nie żyje. Claire pragnie dowiedzieć się jak zginął Charlie, ale nagle pojawia się Jack, który od razu rzuca się na Locke i zaczyna go bić, za to, że mu zawsze przeszkadzał, a zwłaszcza za zabicie Naomi. Zabiera mu pistolet, przystawia do jego głowy i po krótkiej chwili strzela, ale broń nie wypala bo nie była naładowana. Jack ponownie rzuca się z pięściami na Locke, ale wówczas Sayid i Sawyer rozłączają ich. W tym samym momencie wraca Kate, która informuje pozostałych, że Naomi udało się zmienić ustawienia telefonu i ich "wybawcy" niedługo tutaj będą. thumb|200px|right|Helikopter ratowniczy Wówczas Locke ogłasza, że nie jest tak pięknie jakby się mogło wydawać, a statek "ratunkowy" przybył tutaj prawdopodobnie w innym celu. Stwierdza też, że kto chce żyć niech idzie z nim, schronią się na początek w Wiosce Innych. Hurley również zabiera głos tłumacząc, że śmierć Charliego nie może iść na darmo, stwierdza że nie słucha już Jacka ale swojego przyjaciela Charliego. Locke ponawia pytanie kto z nim idzie, zaczynają się tworzyć dwa obozy, do grupy Locke dołączają Sawyer, Ben, Rose i ... Kate, która zostaje z Jackiem, jest zaskoczona i zdziwiona wyborem Sawyera. Zaczyna padać deszcz, Kate i Jack siedzą we wraku samolotu, nagle słychać helikopter, widać szperacze, z helikoptera wyskakuje spadochroniarz. Jack biegnie z Kate i widzi skoczka ze spadochronem który zdejmuje kask, a widząc rozbitków pyta się "czy ty jesteś Jack" Flashforward thumb|200px|left|Pościg Na ulicy policja prowadzi pościg za czerwonym samochodem trwający już trzydzieści minut. Relacjonowany jest przez telewizję z kamery z helikoptera. Pościg ogląda pewien mężczyzna w mieszkaniu mieszając sobie równocześnie drinka. Okazuje się nim być Jack Relacjonujący zapytany o markę samochodu mówi, że jest to Chevrolet Camaro z lat 70. Na te słowa Jack natychmiast reaguje krótkim "cholera". Po paru minutach ścigany samochód zostaje zatrzymany i policja nakazuje wyjść kierowcy z samochodu, którym okazuje się być Hurley. Próbuje uciekać jednak zostaje złapany i przyparty do ściany. Zaczyna krzyczeć "Nie wiecie kim jestem? Jestem jednym z Oceanic Six! Jestem jednym z Oceanic Six! Hurley zostaje następnie przewieziony na posterunek policji na przesłuchanie Jak sie okazuje detektywem kierującym tą sprawą jest były kolega Anny Lucii, z którym razem jeździła w policji z Los Angeles, pyta się Hurleya czy zna Annę Lucię, ale Hurley kłamie i mówi że nie znał jej. Detektyw pokazuje mu kasetę, z nagraniem ze sklepu, w którym Hurley robił zakupy i nagle z niego uciekł. Pyta sie jeszcze raz "co tam widziałeś, że tak szybko uciekłeś". Hurley nic nie mówi, zdesperowany detektyw wychodzi na pączka. W tym samym czasie Hurley zaczyna widzieć jak z lustra, w pokoju przesłuchań, zaczyna się lać woda. Hurley panikuje do pokoju wchodzi detektyw i pyta sie mu czy Hurley chce skończyć w wariatkowie. thumb|200px|left|Matthew Abaddon w [[Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute|szpitalu psychiatrycznym]] Pielęgniarka mówi do Hurleya który siedzi w wariatkowie że ma gościa to facet w czarnym garniturze o nazwisku Matthew Abaddon i przedstawia się jako adwokat reprezentujący linie oceanic. Obiecuje Hurleyowi, że załatwi mu lepsze warunki niż tu i pokój z widokiem na ocean. Hurley mówi, że nigdy nie chce słyszeć więcej o oceanie i zaczyna coś podejrzewać. Hurley pyta sie o wizytówkę, Abaddon mówi że zostawił w domu. Hurley wstaje i ucieka, a adwokat pyta sie tylko czy oni nadal żyją? Hurley w wariatkowie maluje igloo i Eskimosa, nagle głos z tyłu mówi "uważaj na siebie". Hurley odwraca się i widzi Charliego, który mówi żeby już nigdy więcej nie robił takich numerów w sklepie. Hurley mówi do Charliego, że nie żyjesz, a Charlie mówi ale jestem z tobą. Hurley pyta się dlaczego nie powiedział, że zginie - "bo i tak chciałbyś mnie ratować" odpowiada Charlie. Hurley zamyka oczy i liczy do 5, otwiera oczy i Charliego już nie ma. thumb|200px|right|Jack gra w kosza z Hurleyem Hurley gra w kosza w wariatkowie na pustej sali nagle pojawia sie Jack Hurley pyta sie, czy dalej pracujesz w szpitalu, Jack mówi że tak i rozdaje trochę autografów ludziom po tym jak jest jednym z tych co przeżyli katastrofę lotu Oceanic 815 Jack dalej mówi że chyba zapuści sobie brodę. Grają sobie razem w kosza. Hurley pyta się "dlaczego tutaj jesteś Jack?" "Sprawdzam tylko czy u ciebie wszystko w porządku" odpowiada Jack. Hurley mówi do Jacka "że mógł zostać z nim a nie z Lockiem" i "to chce nas z powrotem Jack". Jack odchodzi i mówi, że nigdzie nie wracamy Hurley odpowiada "nigdy nie mów nigdy stary". Ciekawostki ** Matthew Abaddon -Jego imię i nazwisko jest jedną ze wskazówek w grze Find 815 z tym że jego imię odkrywamy w minigrze na stronach ABC a nazwisko na stronach innego partnera Channel 7 * Dźwięk dzwonka telefonu Naomi jest taki sam jak dzwonek, który było słychać w "Zwierciadle" przy połączeniu przychodzącym. * Kiedy rozbitkowie stoją przy wraku samolotu i zaczyna padać, w pewnym momencie widać dokładnie, że deszcz pada tylko w miejscu gdzie stoją ludzie. ** Jednak stoją oni na polanie, a wokół są drzewa, więc to raczej normalne. *** Stoją po środku polany. Deszcz pada tylko w miejscu, w którym stoją. Krańce polany są suche. * Samochód, którym uciekał Hurley to ten sam, którego Hugo naprawiał z ojcem. ** Pod koniec sezonu dowiadujemy się, że ojciec podarował mu ten samochód. * Abaddon (Abaddon, Abadon) - „niszczyciel”, imię anioła Ciemności lub określenie otchłani piekielnej. Postać ta pojawia się w literaturze i okultyźmie. W Apokalipsie św. Jana jest aniołem - władcą szarańczy, pokonuje i więzi szatana przez 1000 lat. * Oko które Hurley widzi w domku Jacoba jest widoczne również w odcinku . Powracające tematy * Pościg za samochodem Hurleya był transmitowany przez Kanał ósmy. (Liczby) (Wypadki) * Hurley grał w Czwórki w szpitalu. (Gry) (Liczby) * Charlie powiedział "Nie żyje.. ale jestem tutaj". (Życie i Śmierć) * Jack i Hurley prowadzili rozmowę podczas gry w koszykówkę. (Gry) * Hurley patrząc przez okno w domu Jacoba zobaczył oko. (Oczy) * Hurley powrócił do Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. (Izolacje) * Hurley skłamał, że nie zna Any Lucii. (Kłamstwa i oszustwa) * Naomi osłoniła rozbitków. (Kłamstwa i oszustwa) * Jack zapytał Hurleya: "czy zamierzasz powiedzieć?" (Sekrety) * Hurley widział Charliego. (Sny i Wizje) * Hurley policzył do pięciu, aby Charlie zniknął. (Powiedzenia) * Matthew Abaddon siedział przy stole z rozłożoną planszą szachów. (Gry) (Czarny i Biały) * Kiedy rozbitkowie podzielili się na dwa obozy, zaczął padać deszcz. (Deszcz) * Hurley przypadkowo nawiązał kontakt z Aną Lucią przez jej byłego partnera. (Powiązania postaci) Cytaty * Ben: Musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Zabierz Alex i uciekajcie jak najdalej stąd. * Danielle: Co? * Ben: Słuchaj. Nie mamy czasu. Każdy kto tu zostanie, zginie. Zabierz stąd Alex i uciekaj. Nieważne dokąd, ale musicie uciekać. Nie pozwolę, aby moja córka... * Danielle: Ona nie jest twoją córką. * Hurley:Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że wygrałem na loterii? Wygrałem 150 mln $. To najgorsze, co mnie w życiu spotkało. * Bernard: Jasne. Komu potrzeba tyle forsy. * Hurley: Tych pieniędzy już nie ma. Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyję. Kiedy nas uratują i wrócę do domu, będę wolny. * Hurley: Gdzie jest Charlie?! * Desmond: Przykro mi, bracie. * Kate: Co robisz?! * Sawyer: To, co zawsze robiłem, Kate - walczę o przetrwanie. Galeria Linki * Usunięta scena da:The Beginning of the End de:4.01 Der Anfang vom Ende en:The Beginning of the End es:The Beginning of the End fr:4x01 it:L'inizio della fine nl:The Beginning of the End pt:The Beginning of the End ru:Начало конца zh:第4季 第1集